


A Balanced Lifestyle

by misha_collins_butt



Series: I Knew I Loved You [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted AU, Dancer!Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, One Shot, Sweet sinamon rol, They get caught, by another student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Sam and Dean dance right into each other's lips 🤷♀️ Sorrynotsorry





	A Balanced Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I've cracked. So. Much. Destiel. I decided I needed to mix it up a bit. The rest of the Destiel fics will be posted later. For now, have some Weecest.

They're legally adopted by their uncle Bobby when Sam is ten and Dean is on the brim of 14 and they spend their summers waxing over all the strange old books Bobby keeps in his den. They learn the difference between being cocky and being outright rude and Dean falls into a category all his own while Sam goes on to become something of a nerd.

Dean might be popular with the girls and high school is like one big pool of horny teens just waiting to grab onto anything that's willing to brush their arm, but he's noticed over the past year that he seems a bit more interested in someone he shouldn't be pining after. Sam is a score for the math club, chess club, and then dance team when he, one day, accidentally shows off his talents while listening to a dance-y song he never got the name of, and the girls on the team pull him into a corner to investigate these talents.

The dance team asks Sam over for a sleep over one night and he knows the parents are only okay with this because he's openly gay. Not many agree but they're grateful their daughters aren't looking for some overnight fuckfest. When they ask who he has a crush on, he tries to innocuously swipe at the sweat marring his forehead and avoids the question completely.

Dean joins the football team at the age of 16 and Sam insists on going to every game. Bobby goes with him every time up until the old man's leg gives out while he's jumping to cheer Dean on and he starts feeling wary of crowds and too much physical activity. Sam understands, but he always makes it to the game.

To find more balance and agility, the coach requires the boys to take some sort of ballet or dance class. Dean decides to screw paying for the damn thing and go ask his bother, whose inexplicable talent for doing the splits and being able to twist his way across a stage still astounds most people. It shouldn't. He's wiry muscles and puppy dog hair, he's cherry blossom cheeks and rose petal lips, he's light green grace and midnight blue balance and majestic black beauty and damnit, he can do anything.

Dean finds him practising in the basement after football and he stops Sam mid-twirl with soft hand on his bony shoulder. Sam's eyes catch in surprise and when Dean asks him to help him with balance and agility, Sam only smiles. Dean's ever-impressed with the way Sam uses brevity to answer even the most complex question.

Six months into training, one soft-sunset evening in the midst of early April, where the basement is woven in a silky gold that dances in Sam's eyes, they spin across the floor to finish the dance, Dean's arm tight around Sam's waist and Sam's fingers hanging from Dean's neck, their hands intertwined off to the side, Dean dips Sam backward, then brings him back up and suddenly they're insufferably close. So close, their lips are actually brushing and Dean never meant for that to happen but he plays it off as if he did and he kisses Sam, slow and soft, for the first time.

A year and a half later, Sam's still rocking the pink tutu and Dean is captain of the team. Sam still goes to every football game and helps new players with balance and agility, along with new members of the dance team, boy, girl, and others all alike. Dean gets jealous sometimes but he's also the only one who's allowed to glance over his shoulder after a game and pull Sam around behind the sports shed to press him against the cold, grey cement wall and twist their tongues together.

One night, as they're pressing themselves together against the shadows, just as Dean is slipping his fingers up beneath Sam's layers of clothing - a t-shirt, a sweater, and a jacket because Dean and Bobby both agreed it was far too cold for him to go with anything less - someone strolls around the corner and, at first pauses to chuckle, but when Sam and Dean turn with doe eyes and shimmering, swollen lips to their new audience, Molly Endal, the cheer captain, shrieks and backs away with a disgusted look on her face before running off.

Rumours churn in the mill and are distributed not too much later and soon, whispering lips about the boys and their apparent incestuous relationship are the trend. But they don't care. Dean's graduating in a few months, and Sam can easily transfer to a different school without question from Bobby. To keep it simple, they insist they're not blood related, only brothers by adoption.

Because so few people seem to actually believe this, and just to make a statement, on Dean's last day, they stand up in the middle of the lunch room on top of one of the tables and share a passionate kiss in front of half the school. Surprisingly, there are some cheers and whoops of approval. Bobby never finds out.


End file.
